


Dark Bodie

by Catlixe



Category: Dexter (TV), The Professionals
Genre: Art, Crossover, Digital Art, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlixe/pseuds/Catlixe





	Dark Bodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/gifts).



# Bodie - Dexter

[](http://i58.photobucket.com/albums/g256/Casperle/Small_Dexter_zpsxkqq0hoa.jpg)

  * Even if Bodie hasn't mentioned any "Dark Passenger", Doyle is his "Dark Stranger". Just google "Doyle, Baby Name" and see. Yes, weird concept : "Doyle, Baby Name".

  * And if Cowley is a father figure, he isn't playing the part of the ghost of Bodie's dead father who protects him from useless violence and wild justice.  
That's because Cowley isn't dead yet.




[](http://i58.photobucket.com/albums/g256/Casperle/Dexterized-Bodie_Catlixe_2013_zpszevsezud.jpg)


End file.
